The Celestial Battle, Chaos Returns, Cosmos reveal
by rainediamond
Summary: Chibiusa comes back a year after the battle with Galaxia with news of a new enemy. But that isn't all she comes with. Chaos returns, Cosmos rises. Cute parts and epic battles. The new war has begun.
1. Chapter 1

The Celestial Battle, Chaos Returns, Cosmos revealed

By: rainediamond

Rated T just to be safe. Minor language and romance involved.

Chapter 1: Visitors from the future

Usagi looked across the table and smiled at Mamoru. Tomorrow they would tell her parents about their engagement and Identities.

Mamoru smiled back before sliding around to her side of the table. He leaned down and met her lips halfway. Usagi smiled into the kiss and soon was sitting on his lap.

"Mom, Dad? What are you doing?" A bemused, but familiar voice asked.

Usagi and Mamoru pulled apart to find Chibiusa watching them, amusement evident in her eyes. Usagi flushed red and wondered how long Chibiusa had been there watching.

"Mommy! Daddy!" squealed two new voices. A little girl with light pinkish-purple hair and Mamoru's blue eyes latched herself to Mamoru just before a little girl with Mamoru's black hair and Usagi's blue eyes latched onto Usagi. Tiny arms wrapped around Usagi's neck. Four odangoes like Chibiusa's were on the little pinkish-purple head. Mamoru and Usagi looked at Chibiusa questioningly.

"Mom, Dad, this is my eight year-old sister, Terra," Chibiusa gestured to the child latched onto Usagi. "And this is Kousagi, my five year-old sister." She continued, gesturing to the other child on Mamoru.

"You never said anything about having younger siblings. Just how many are there?" Usagi questioned.

"Well you never asked. Let me see…currently, I have nine younger siblings." Chibiusa said and waited for her mother's expression.

Usagi fell out of her chair. Mamoru looked shocked. _"Just what do Usako and I do in the future?" _He thought.

"Are they all her, now?" Usagi asked. This earned a nod from Chibiusa. "Alright Mamo-chan, let's go see our future kids."

Soon all ten were lined up by age except three toddlers and babies who were held by the three oldest. They all looked like miniatures of their parents except for the odd recessive trait like pink hair, red eyes, and silver eyes. There appeared to be two sets of twins among them. Chibiusa was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a pink t-shirt with bunnies on it. Now in this visit, she was thirteen.

After Chibiusa was Melanie. She had waist length wavy, golden blond hair with natural platinum streaks. Her eyes were silvery blue and shone with Mamoru's cool intelligence. She wore dark jeans and a black, bedazzled t-shirt. She was twelve.

Then there was Phoebe, she was Melanie's twin which is funny because they looked so different. Phoebe's hair was waist length wavy, black hair with streaks of auburn. Her eyes were dark brownish-black they shone with happy radiance like Usagi. She wore a bright yellow t-shirt and a pink skirt. Usagi thought that Mamoru must have come up with their names because she wouldn't have come up with the irony of their names and appearances.

Next was ten year-old Selena. She had mid-length blond hair Usagi's color with gold streaks. Her eyes were Mamoru's color blue and sparkled with happiness. She wore a cute silver dress with pink leggings.

Then there was Endymion or Endy, Selena's twin brother. He had Mamoru's black hair and Usagi's sparkling blue eyes. He wore jeans and a red dragon t-shirt.

After Endy was eight year-old Terra. She had that dark black hair down to just past her shoulders. Her eyes were Usagi's color blue. She wore a cute green shirt and brown cotton pants.

Next was five year-old Kousagi. Her pinkish purple hair and tight curls set her apart from most of her other siblings. Her dark blue eyes were like her father's but sparkled with her mother's curious happiness. She wore a purple bunny dress.

Next was Perseus or Percy. He was a blond three year-old with sea blue eyes. As soon as Mamoru got near him, he started reaching for his father. He was in little khaki pants and a truck t-shirt.

"Aw! Look how cute," Usagi said. She watched as her future son was picked up by her fiancé. "Our babies are so adorable!"

Then there was two year-old Celeste. She had dark blue eyes and platinum blond hair that reached to mid back. She wore a pretty pink and white flowery dress.

Finally, in Chibiusa's arms was a little baby girl who was only three months old. She had pale blue eyes and golden hair that already reached her shoulders. Usagi gently took the baby from Chibiusa's arms. She knew something bad happened in the future for herself to send all of her kids to the past including a little baby.

"What happened to bring you all here?" Usagi asked never letting go of her baby. Aurora cooed gently, happy to be held by her mommy.

"Ebony and her forces are attacking. It was unsafe. Only you two and the senshi are holding the world together. She can't break through, but it is unsafe for everyone. People are hiding in bunkers and you are holding it off. But we must stay in the past to be safe and train with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen." Chibiusa said.

"Well you guys are going to stay with me for tonight because Chibiusa can't hypnotize Usagi's family into believing they have ten nieces and nephews." Mamoru said. Usagi nodded. "Give me a moment kids," he dragged Usagi into the other room for a minute. "Usako, should we show them to your family tomorrow too? It was hard enough keeping Chibiusa's identity secret, let alone ten kids. I think we may actually need your families help to watch the kids for however long they are staying."

Usagi, who was still cradling Aurora to her chest, nodded before saying, "We need to tell the senshi about them first. Tonight we should call a meeting."


	2. Chapter 2

The Celestial Battle, Chaos returns, Cosmos revealed

By: rainediamond

I do not own Sailor Moon .

Thanks to: Bunny Skywalker, TropicalRemix, stickdonkey, Squirrel holding a bazooka, kera69love, TokyoSailorStar, Bongos Tails Seven

Chapter two: Meetings

"What!" Rei shouted into the communicator. "You guys have how many kids?"

Usagi sighed. "Ten." She was getting rather irritated with the miko. "Look, Mamo-chan and I didn't know until tonight. Now we are calling a meeting to discuss them and the new enemy that Chibiusa was talking about. Are you coming or not?"

"Fine, I'm coming"

"Thank you!" Usagi said rather sarcastically.

Rei was the only one who had put up a fuss. The other seven senshi were shocked too but agreed to be there within the hour. The family was sitting clustered together when they realized something.

"Where is Kousagi?" Melanie asked. They all heard a munching noise coming from the kitchen. They all walked in to find Kousagi sitting on the counter eating from a pack of cookies. Everyone laughed.

"Did I mention we all have Mommy's sweet tooth?" Chibiusa asked, knowing she had not.

Mamoru sighed. Good thing they were royalty in the future because it would take a lot of money to satisfy eleven people addicted to sugar. Chibiusa had been giving her parents the diaper bag and an unlimited credit card for the kids when the doorbell rang. Mamoru went to answer his door. Upon opening it, the outer senshi were revealed. He ushered them into the apartment. Soon the doorbell rang again while Mamoru was making coffee. He had been listening as his fiancé and the kids played with Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru. When he answered the door, the inners stood there. They came in and immediately followed the noise to the living room.

A chorus of "Awwwwww!" rang out as the senshi looked at the little kids filling the room. Usagi sat cradling Aurora and playing with Celeste. Percy was playing peek-a-boo with Chibiusa and Hotaru. Melanie and Phoebe were talking to Setsuna, Endy and Selena were doing the same with Michiru. Terra and Kousagi were chattering about something. Mamoru smiled at his family, they were perfect.

Though the kids were excited and resentful about going to bed, Usagi and Mamoru excused themselves to tuck the little ones in. The cut-off was: Unless you are at least twelve, it's bedtime. So Selena, Terra, and Kousagi took one room. Endy and Percy took another. Mamoru set up the play pen from when he and Usagi watched Manami in his room for Celeste.

Chibiusa, Melanie, and Phoebe stayed with the senshi as they were needed to know what was happening. Aurora stayed asleep on Usagi's shoulder.

When the meeting started, Chibiusa explained the situation in the future.

"Ebony is the new incarnation of Chaos. Think Galaxia and Nehelenia combined. She was a minor bad guy in the Silver Millennium, but was killed by the Dark Kingdom before she could do anything. She destroyed the neighboring galaxy and is now trying to get ours. Mom is winning against her for now, but we needed to come here to train and prepare for if Ebony comes here to the past. Ebony is worse than Galaxia and Nehelenia, but something about her is off." Chibiusa trailed off.

"So Ebony may come here, you guys are here to train and be safe." Makoto said. She got a nod.

"Hey Chibiusa," Phoebe said.

"Yes," She replied.

"When are the senshi's kids coming?"

"What! We have kids too?" Rei screeched.

Melanie said, "Yes, everyone who is a senshi has kids in the future."

"They should be coming tomorrow night," Chibiusa announced.

"How many kids should we prepare for?" Ami asked.

"Let me see…. You and Ryo have four kids. Rei and Yuichiro have four kids. Makoto and Shinozaki have four. Mina and Asai have four. Haruka and Michiru have five kids. Setsuna and Motoki have four. Hotaru and Shingo have four. Oh, and I suggest that tomorrow you tell your boyfriends your identities. Watching the kids will be easier when they know who they and you really are. Don't worry, they all really love you and will stay by your side."

Everyone was just sitting in strange silence until Aurora started fussing. Usagi gave her a bottle to calm the unhappy baby. Everyone realized how late it was and decided to call it quits for the night. Once everyone was gone, Usagi decided to bring Chibiusa and Aurora with her to the Tsukino residence. Chibiusa her family already "knew" and Aurora could be their new niece until tomorrow at lunch when the reveal would happen. Hotaru and Mamoru would come over formally and the kids would hide in Usagi's room until signaled for the reveal.

Usagi and Mamoru kissed good night before Usagi walked with her oldest and held her youngest child.

Chibiusa and Usagi were walking home with Aurora when Usagi said "I'm glad you are safe sweetie." Usagi then hugged her oldest daughter. "I know this can't be easy on you."

"Thanks Mom."

The next day, Usagi woke to the soft cries of Aurora emanating from Shingo's old bassinet. Usagi stood and picked up her baby. She brought Aurora to her bed and opened the star locket which soothed the baby. She brought the baby downstairs to Ikuko after changing and clothing the child. Ikuko was in the kitchen with Chibiusa making pancakes for breakfast.

"Hey mom, can you watch Aurora while I go get dressed?" Usagi asked. Ikuko nodded and watched her "niece". A few minutes later, Usagi returned dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

The household sat down to eat pancakes for breakfast before splitting up to clean. Ikuko and Kenji knew that their children's boy/ girl friends were coming over for lunch. Just after the house was cleaned, the doorbell chimed. Kenji went out back and started grilling food, he didn't know why but he felt the need to make more food than should be necessary.

Usagi answered the door to find Mamoru and Hotaru waiting with the kids. The rest of her family was waiting outside by the barbecue. Shingo ran up to Hotaru when she came out saying that Usagi and Mamoru would be out in a minute, they were getting plates and napkins. Shingo kissed Hotaru gently before ushering her into the seat next to Chibiusa. Aurora was in a highchair playing with her pacifier. Mamoru and Usagi came out after grabbing plates and napkins, and hiding the kids.

"Oh hello Mamoru," Ikuko said happily

Kenji just glared at the man who dared date his baby girl. However, Mamoru was not scared; he stood strong, barely nervous.

"Hello Mrs. Tsukino," Mamoru said respectfully.

She laughed, "Please, call me Ikuko. I'm not my mother-in-law."

Usagi cleared her throat and stared meaningfully at Mamoru and Hotaru. "Mom, Dad, I'm Sailor Moon." Her whole family burst out laughing. "I'm serious!" They continued their laughing fit. "Moon Eternal, Make-up!" The laughter died as her shocked family looked at Eternal Sailor Moon. "Saturn, would you care to show them your transformation?"

"Usagi-baka is Sailor Moon," Shingo said still shocked.

"Saturn Planet Power, Make-up!" Saturn stood in Hotaru's place before Shingo. Chibiusa was enjoying the shocked expressions on her uncle and grandparents faces.

The girls detransformed and stood before their family and future family. "Mamo-chan is Tuxedo Kamen. But, that is not all we have to tell you. Mamo-chan and I are engaged." Usagi said.

"What!" Kenji fumed while glaring daggers at his future son-in-law. "Just when did this happen?"

"Engaged, one year. Dating, three years."

"And just why do you think you can get away with marrying my daughter?" Kenji growled

"I love her sir, and you haven't heard the whole story" Mamoru said.

"Now the really weird part, Chibiusa and Aurora are not your nieces, or cousins. They are my and Mamo-chan's daughters from the future. They are here because of a war in the future, making it unsafe for them or their siblings to be there. Shingo and Hotaru's kids should be getting here tonight.

"What! Hotaru and I have kids in the future!" Shingo shouted in shock and happiness at knowing that the woman he loved was going to be the mother of his children.

Usagi told them everything, except the gory details, about their past lives, love, alter egos, battles, and kids. Ikuko became starry-eyed at the mention of all her grandkids.

"Where are my grandkids?" Ikuko asked. "Are they all here?"

"All ten of Mamo-chan and I's are upstairs. The rest should be here tonight." Usagi said. "I'll go get them."

Usagi returned a few minutes later followed by the other eight kids. Soon it was meet your grandparents, grandkids, or nieces and nephews. Kenji was surprisingly warm toward Mamoru now that he knew the man was for real. Now he hated Seiya for almost ruining it.

Ikuko fawned over the kids, especially Aurora and Celeste who were just so adorable. Was it weird playing with your grandkids from the future? Yeah, very. Did Ikuko care? No, they were just too adorable.

They all laughed and played games until nightfall when an eruption of pink came from the backyard.

"That must be the rest of the grandkids" Kenji laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

The Celestial Battle, Chaos returns, Cosmos revealed

Chapter 3: The other reveals and new families.

By: rainediamond

I do not own Sailor Moon .

Thanks to: Phoenixfire123, Ariel Night, CharmedSerenity3, CLUZZLE, Jasmine Potter07, and Squirrel Holding a Bazooka

Rei sat across from a stunned Yuichiro on the temple steps after telling him about the past and future. She started fidgeting while he formed words.

"Rei that is so cool, but very dangerous, you could have died permanently one of those times. Of course, I will stay with you. I love you and will lover our future kids. When did you say they were going to be here?"

As soon as he asked that question, a pink flash lit up the sky and four kids fell on top of their parents.

Ami had started to tell Ryo, at her house, but he already knew, due to his ability to predict the future. He and Ami smiled as they set up several pillow for the kids that would be falling out of the sky in….

Three, two, one," Ryo said with a laugh as the sky flashed pink and all four of their future kids fell neatly onto the pillows.

Makoto had told Shinozaki everything about her senshi life and that she had learned they would have kids in the future over the course of the day. He, like the other men, had taken it all in stride, a little too well. It was almost as if they had a feeling, but never knew. They were laughing together in the kitchen when an explosion of pink erupted from the yard. The couple ran out to see four little kids, the perfect combination of them, sitting in the grass.

Minako was laughing with Asai about like and how ridiculous life could be after the whole explanation. The park was silent and empty but for them. Suddenly, pink engulfed everything before dying down and revealing four kids, the second oldest held a volleyball in her hands.

"Serves up, Mom!"

Setsuna was smiling at Motoki. Both knew that their kids would be traveling here soon. Motoki had found solace in Setsuna after Reika had sent news that she was getting married to one of the men from her research team. Motoki loved Setsuna, the solitary guardian. As part of Usagi's wish, she was given the freedom to leave her post and live normally until there was a disturbance in the time stream. In a flash of pink, four children stood tall and graceful before their parents.

Haruka and Michiru had it the easiest as neither had to tell the other anything. They just sat sipping coffee and tea until their kids arrived in a flare of pink. The five looked exactly like the two of them which did surprise the women. They had two sons and three daughters who had Michiru's grace.

"Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa"

Meanwhile, back at the Tsukino residence four more kids stood outside after the flash of pink that alerted senshi to time travel. They were younger, the oldest looked Terra's age instead of twelve or thirteen.

"Mommy! Daddy!" little voices squealed.

Once Rei and Yuichiro got up from under their future kids they looked at the beautiful and handsome kids standing proudly before their parents. Or at least three stood, there was one little toddler in the arms of the oldest.

They introduced themselves, from eldest to youngest.

"I am Seraphina, first daughter of the flames. I am twelve years of age and request your acquiescence to stay with you and Father."

"_Whoa_" Rei thought. "_Where did this seriousness come from_?"

"So, um….can we stay here?" There goes the seriousness.

Seraphina turned out to be as goofy as her dad. They even had the same blue eyes. However her hair was Rei's color.

Next was Aidan. He was seven with that same mop of hair as Yuichiro. When Rei pushed his hair back, she saw that his eyes were her color. He smiled at his mom and hugged her tight.

"It's nice to meet you Mommy" he said. "I missed you."

"Hi kiddo, it's good to have you here."

Yuichiro was looking at their third child.

"Hey Rei, she looks just like you!"

When Rei looked at Reina, she saw it was almost as if she had a five year-old clone.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or do I get a hug?" Reina apparently had inherited Rei's attitude.

Rei laughed and hugged Reina before looking at the toddler in Seraphina's arms.

Blaze smiled at her mom and reached out to her. Her eyes were a bright fiery blue and her hair was deep dark brown. The two year old laughed happily as Rei picked her up.

"Hi Blaze" Rei said.

"Hi Mama"

"Rei what is that? Do we have people at the temple this late?" Grandpa asked coming from inside the temple. He stopped when he saw the kids clustered around Rei and Yuichiro. "Oh, these must be my great grandkids. Nice to meet you guys."

"Grandpa, you knew!" Rei cried. "How do you..? When did you…? What do you mean, did you know?"

"Of course I knew. Just because I'm old doesn't mean I can't learn thing from the Sacred Fire. Now are you guys going to stand there all night or are you going to invite those poor kids inside?"

Ami and Ryo's kids were polite and intelligent like their parents. Two were brunettes and two were bluenettes.

The eldest was ten year old Ariel. The brunette had bright, innocent blue eyes and bubbly laughter.

After the five year gap, there was Ami's five year old clone, Amiera. They looked exactly the same except Amiera had cute little glasses and sassiness.

The only son was Ryan. He looked like Ryo with the brown hair flopping over sweet caring brown eyes. He smiled at his mother and stood as tall as a 3-year old can. She laughed at his hamminess and hugged the little tike.

Last was the tiny 2-year old, Chrystal. She looked up at her parents from beneath long blue hair. Sparkling azure eyes met Ami's gaze. Ryo felt a connection and immediately picked her up. Chrystal laughed in ebullience.

Suddenly the sound of the front door opening and closing was heard. Saeko Mizuno walked into the house but frowned when she walked out back and saw Ami and a boy with children. Ami gasped, how could she forget the time? She knew that Saeko would be home early today.

"Grandma", Ryan cheered happily upon seeing Saeko.

Ryo asked Ami, "What do we do?"

"I think it's time to tell her, Ryo. These are her grandchildren; I think it's time she knew." Said Ami

"Ami! What is the meaning of this? Why are you outside with a boy and who are these kids?" asked her mother.

"Mom, I am Sailor Mercury. These are my and Ryo's children from the future."

"Ami, when I ask you something I expect the truth, "growled Saeko.

"Ouch! Hurtful much? Grandma, you are never this mean in the future. Mommy is telling the truth. Henshin Mom." growled Amiera.

Ami sighed before saying, "Mercury crystal power, make- up!" In a flash, Super Sailor Mercury stood before her mother.

Saeko wore a look of disbelief, shock and awe. She promptly fainted. When she came to, she apologized, saying it was just so much to take in and why did Ami never tell her?

Now Ryo spoke. "She feared that by telling you, she would endanger your life."

Saeko asked, "How did you know?"

Ryo became sheepish, mumbling about his powers to predict the future.

Saeko started to say something but stopped. After a few minutes, she said "The kids can stay here if they need to. I will not turn these munchkins away."

Makoto and Shinozaki smiled at their four brunette daughters.

The oldest was ten year old Harper. She had mischievous green eyes like Makoto and that same high pony tail. She wore a green summer dress with butterfly embroidery over the bust.

Next was Taima, the energetic eight year-old with twinkly sapphire eyes. Her hair was dark chestnut color unlike Harper whose hair was lighter. Taima, whose name means peal of thunder, wore a dark green tee-shirt with pink flowers.

After Taima was five year old Mako. She had green eyes and brown hair that was up like her mother's and lighter than Taima and Callista's. Mako looked the most like her mother and had the same disposition.

Finally, there was little Callista. She was two and had dark brown hair and sapphire eyes. She looked most like her father but still had hair up like Makoto.

Shinozaki and Makoto welcomed the kids into the guest rooms in their house. Tomorrow they would go to the "Meet the Kids" senshi gathering.

Minako and Asai had four kids, all volleyball lovers

David was twelve with brown hair and eyes. He looked like a younger Asai with the same build and face. Even though he wasn't crown prince, he didn't mind. David was a knight of Venus and its sole prince.

Sylvia was ten with brown eyes and long blond hair. Sylvie, as her friends and family called her, was a born leader like Minako and was heir to the Venusian throne. The throne belongs to the first female heir in planetary rule.

Mina was five with blue eyes and blond hair. Mina was destined to take over as the new Sailor Venus when Sylvia took the throne and Minako retired.

Corrine or Corri was two with blue eyes and brown hair. The little princess would become the guardian of love one day when her siblings had taken over their duties. All of their jobs were to protect the little princesses

Asai was speechless. Ever since he and Minako had gotten together in the tenth grade they had been inseparable. Now seeing their kids from the future, he was overjoyed. Minako laughed at him and brought the kids and Asai to her apartment a few blocks from the park.

Haruka and Michiru had five kids. Three were Michiru's and two were Haruka's.

Marina was twelve and had blue eyes and teal hair. Marina was the heir of Neptune.

Caspian was ten. He had green eyes and dark brown hair. Caspian was the Neptune knight, destined to protect his mothers and sisters.

Sky was eight; his eyes were green and his hair blonde. He was the older child of Uranus, however, his full sister, Amber, was the heir to Uranus. Sky would be the Uranus knight.

Amber was five she had green eyes and blond hair. As the only female heir of Uranus, she would take over as Sailor Uranus and the Uranian queen

Bay was two with green eyes and teal hair. Bay was to take over as Sailor Neptune and guardian of the seas.

All of them were graceful and well dressed like their moms. There were plenty of rooms for all the kids to stay in the mansion.

Setsuna and Motoki had four perfect kids. They already knew their mother so it was "Meet Dad" time for Motoki and the kids.

Cordelia was twelve with blond hair and green eyes. She was the heir to Plutonian throne and looked just like Motoki as a girl.

Stella was ten and had green hair and red eyes. Stella looked just like their mother and would become Sailor Pluto

Leo was five and the only son. He had green hair and green eyes in a strange combination of Setsuna and Motoki. As the only male heir, he would become the Pluto Knight like the other boys.

Finally was two year old Electra. She had blonde hair and red eyes. Even though she was small and young, her eyes held a strange sad wisdom that Motoki saw in his whole family's eyes.

Setsuna and Motoki had already prepared the rooms for their kids above the Crown in their apartment.

At the Tsukino residence Shingo, Hotaru, Usagi, Mamoru, Kenji and Ikuko, and the ten kids met the new four. Hotaru and Shingo had four beautiful but dark children

Drake was eight with black hair and sea green eyes. He would become the Saturn Knight just like his father and brother

Lila was six; she had black hair and purple eyes. She was pale and petite like Hotaru. As crown princess of Saturn, she would have her time as a senshi but would ultimately become queen.

Brendan was four. He had sandy blond hair and purple eyes. He would join his brother along with the other senshi's sons and husbands as a Knight.

Rebecca was two with sandy blond hair and sea green eyes. She looked exactly like Shingo except for Hotaru's pallor.

They were obviously Shingo and Hotaru's kids. After meeting all of his kids, Shingo fainted.

Everyone laughed. "I knew he was taking it too well." Usagi said.

Suddenly the ground shook and a crash sounded outside. Usagi stowed Aurora in her bassinet and put Celeste and Percy in their play pen. After telling the younger kids to stay inside, she ran out to meet the others. The sky was blood red and Ebony was floating overhead.

Usagi gasped. Ebony had black odangoes and dark red eyes. An upside down black crescent moon was on her forehead. She wore a blood red dress that was slit up to her hips like Black Lady's. Her lips were blood red and twisted in a malicious grin. Melanie and Phoebe stood protectively in front of Selena and Endy as Chibiusa did for them.

Usagi gasped again when her real memories of Ebony set in.

_*Flashback* _

Tranquility was sitting in the garden with Serenity. Endymion comes up and starts talking to Serenity who laughs joyfully. Endymion asks her something and Serenity jumps up and hugs him tight in happiness. Endymion slips a ring onto Serenity's finger. Tranquility watches all this happily until she sees Beryl hiding behind a tree. Tranquility followed Beryl to see what the witch was up to. When she strayed from the path she followed Beryl on, a dark shadow enveloped the princess who screamed as Chaos took over her body.

"Succumb little princess. Don't you crave your sister's power? Envy her beautiful love? I can give you all you desire. Just give in." Chaos taunted Tranquility as it slowly turned the little one evil.

When Serenity found her younger sister, the princess was pure malevolence. Tranquility was gone and only Ebony remained.

*End flashback*

She wasn't just a villain; she was Serenity's younger sister from the Moon Kingdom. Tranquility had been trying to protect Serenity and been taken over by Chaos who played on her insecurities. Before the bargain was complete, Tranquility, now Ebony, was sealed away by Queen Serenity.

"I see you remember me now Sister." Ebony said. "The seal was broken when Chaos found me, cold and alone. Sealed away by my own family." Her voice was bitter and dripping with contempt. "Now I'm back, Serenity, I will not lose this time. You would hesitate to harm me but I would not."

Usagi sent out a distress message to the Senshi before transforming. Chibiusa followed suit. Eternal Sailor Moon and Eternal Chibi Moon now stood with Tuxedo Kamen. Selena and Endy were ushered inside as Melanie and Phoebe transformed.

"Moonlight Crystal Power, Make-up!" Melanie shouted.

"Sunlight Crystal Power, Make-up!" Phoebe shouted.


End file.
